I'm Parked Here
by Inspiration-63
Summary: سرش رو بالا گرفت و به موج ها خیره شد. افکار توی ذهنش بدون اینکه پردازش بشن یکی یکی میومدن و میرفتن. نگاهش یه جا ثابت مونده بود ولی چیزی رو نمیدید. بعد از اون همه فریادی که زده بود حنجره اش درد میکرد، ولی هنوزم میخواست داد بزنه. ناخودآگاه بلند شد و چرخید، راهشو سمت چیزی که یه زمانی اسمش ماشین بود کج کرد، تنها ماشین پارک شده جاده ساحلی دابلین.
1. Chapter 1

در خونه با شدت باز شد و پسری 24، 25 ساله با چشم های آبی و موهای بلوند، با لباس هایی که مشخص بود از طبقه مرفه جامعه هست، از خونه خارج شد. به دنبالش دختری بیرون اومد و سعی کرد که به پسر برسه.

\- آرتور!

\- تنهام بذار مرگانا.

\- آرتور صبر کن، اون منظوری نداشت، خودت میدونی که همیشه موقع سالگرد مامان اعصابش به هم میریزه، به علاوه ما تازه اسباب کشی کردیم، اون خسته اســ..

\- نمیخواد طرفشو بگیری، خودت بگو! چند بار شده؟؟.. حق با اونه، اگه خیلی از دیدن من عذاب میکشه، نمیذارم بیشتر از این اذیت بشه.

\- خودت میدونی که اینطور نیست! صبر کن خواهش میکنم!

پسر قدم هاشو بلندتر کرد و خیلی زود از دختر دور شد. دختر نفس نفس زنان ایستاد و با ناامیدی به برادرش که دور میشد نگاه کرد. امیدوار بود که قصدش برای فرار از خونه فقط یک عصبانیت لحظه ای باشه و شب برای شام برگرده..

بعد از چند ثانیه برگشت و داخل خونه بزرگی که به تازگی در یکی از بهترین محله های ایرلند خریده بودند شد و در رو بست. انعکاس صدای در داخل خونه پیچید. نگاهی به اطراف انداخت. جعبه های کوچک و بزرگ همه جای خونه رو پر کرده بودن. چند روز بود که از انگلستان به ایرلند نقل مکان کرده بودند و هنوز کاملا ساکن نشده بودند.

دختر به سمت راه پله رفت و از پله هایی که به نظر میرسید بی انتها باشن، بالا رفت. اتاق پدرش رو از بین چندین اتاق پیدا کرد و داخل شد. مردی با موهای خاکستری، با کمری که کمی خمیده شده بود، پشت پنجره ایستاده بود و مرگانا مطمئن بود که رفتن آرتور رو تماشا میکرد. تو یه دست مرد لیوان شراب و تو دست دیگه اش سیگاری بود که بدون استفاده روشن مونده و خاکسترش روی کفپوش میریخت.

دختر آهی کشید و پدرش رو چند بار صدا زد تا بالآخره متوجهش بشه. مرد با حواس پرتی برگشت و به دخترش خیره شد. ناگهان فریاد کشید و دستش رو بالا و پایین برد. ته سیگار روی کفپوش افتاد و بعد از چند ثانیه خاموش شد. مرد ناچار دستش رو داخل لیوان شرابش فرو کرد تا دردش آروم بشه. مرگانا خنده اش گرفت و سعی کرد که خنده اش رو پنهون کنه، ولی مرد متوجه شد و ناخودآگاه لبخند زد. مرگانا با دیدن لبخند پدرش، کمی آروم شد، سرش رو پایین انداخت و جلوتر اومد، خواست درباره آرتور صحبت کنه، ولی وقتی سرش رو بالا آورد، فهمید وقت خوبی برای صحبت در این باره نیست، در عوض مشتی به بازوی پدرش زد و گفت:

\- وقتی خونه ی به این بزرگی میخری باید فکر چیدن وسایل هم باشی! قرار نیست که همشونو بنده بچینم؟!

اوتر دستش رو روی بازوش گذاشت، به صورت دخترش خیره شد و گفت:

\- قسم میخورم تو قرار بود پسر به دنیا بیای!

مرگانا خندید و مشت دیگری به بازوی پدرش زد و قبل از اینکه پدرش بخواد تلافی کنه فرار کرد. اوتر لبخندی زد و به دنبال دخترش از اتاق بیرون رفت..

آرتور دست هاشو داخل جیبش کرد و با قدم های بلند، بی هدف توی شهر راه میرفت. اطرافشو نگاه کرد و وقتی مطمئن شد که کسی نزدیکش نیست، بلند بلند شروع به حرف زدن با خودش کرد:

\- لعنتی هروقت که سالگرد مامان میشه، همه ناراحتیشو سر من خالی میکنه، دیواری کوتاه تر از دیوار من پیدا نمیکنه، انگار تقصیر منه که مامان موقع تولدِ من از دنیا رفت..

بغض گلوشو میگیره و چشماش شروع به سوزش میکنه، دست میکنه تو کوله اش و موزیک پلیر و هندزفری اش رو بیرون میاره..

\- نه، نه، نمیذارم بریزید اشکای لعنتی..

هندزفری رو داخل گوشش میذاره، موزیک راک رو با صدای بلند Play میکنه. دوباره دستاش رو داخل جیبش میذاره و به فکر فرو میره.. بعد از چند ساعت سرشو بالا میاره و اطرافو نگاه میکنه. خیلی دور شده بود، جلوتر یه جاده ساحلی رو میبینه که گوشه اش یه ماشین زرد پارک شده بود.

\- حالا کدوم گوری برم؟ ما که تازه اومدیم ایرلند، هیچ رفیقی ندارم..

بی هدف جلو رفت، روی صندلی ای که به نظر زمانی سبز بود، نشست و به اقیانوس جلوش خیره شد. تصمیمشو گرفته بود. دیگه به خونه برنمیگشت.. سرشو به صندلی تکیه داد و چشماشو بست.

با نفس هایی که به صورتش میخورد چشماشو با ترس باز کرد و سرشو با سرعت بالا آورد..

\- آآآآآآخ!

دستش رو روی پیشونیش که داشت از درد میترکید گذاشت، با سرعت از روی صندلی بلند شد و برگشت. اون سمت صندلی پسری استخوونی و لاغر مثل آرتور دستش رو روی پیشونیش گذاشته بود و خم شده بود.

\- تو دیگه کدوم خری هستی؟؟!

پسر سرشو بالا آورد. آرتور جا خورد و کمی عقب رفت. پسر 21، 22 ساله ای با چشم های گود افتاده، پوست تیره و لب های کبود خیره نگاهش میکرد. پشتش کمی خمیده بود و لباس های کهنه ولی تمیزی پوشیده بود. آرتور با پوزخند نگاهش کرد و با لحن تحقیر آمیزی گفت:

\- معتادی، نه؟

پسر چیزی نگفت و فقط خیره نگاهش کرد. بعد برگشت و راهشو سمت ماشینی که گوشه جاده پارک شده بود کج کرد. انگار که آرتور براش ذره ای اهمیت نداشت.

آرتور با تعجب رفتن پسر رو نگاه میکرد. از اینکه بدون هیچ عکس العملی نسبت به تحقیرش، راهشو کشید و رفت، حرصش گرفت. همیشه قلدر مدرسه و دانشگاه بود و عادت داشت بغض ها و گریه های بقیه رو بعد از تحقیر کردنشون ببینه.

با تردید دنبال پسر راه افتاد. پسر متوجه آرتور نشد، داخل ماشین زرد رنگ، روی صندلی راننده نشست. آرتور دید که پسر سیگاری آتیش زده بود و پک های عمیقی بهش میزد. آرتور آهسته جلو رفت و لگد محکمی به بدنه ماشین زد:

\- هـــــــی هاهاها!

پسر از جا پرید، سیگار روی شلوارش افتاد. خنده آرتور بلند شد و از اینکه حال پسرک رو گرفته بود کیف میکرد. پسر در حالی که سعی میکرد سیگار رو از روی شلوارش خاموش کنه، از روی صندلی بلند شد. آتیش سیگار قسمت کوچکی از شلوارش رو سوراخ کرده بود. سرش رو با خشم بالا آورد و به آرتور که هنوز در حال خنده بود نگاه کرد. با قدم های بلند به سمت آرتور رفت و چشماش رو با عصبانیت روی صورتش دوخت:

\- چه غلطی کردی؟؟

خنده ی آرتور قطع شد. با تعجب سرشو بالا آورد. چشمش به دندون های زرد پسر افتاد که با خشم محکم به هم فشرده میشدند. کمی با ترس عقب رفت. پسر که انگار جرئت پیدا کرد بود، با حالتی خمار جلوتر اومد.

\- هی.. بیخیال مرد.. یه شلواره دیگه!

\- آره! واسه تو یه شلواره! واسه من تنها لباسیه که دارم!

پسر با صدای بلند فریاد میزد و جلوتر میومد، آرتور دستش رو مشت کرد و ضربه محکمی به صورت پسر زد. پسر تلو تلو خوران عقب رفت و روی زمین افتاد. آرتور با لبخندی پیروزمندانه نگاهش میکرد، که پسر بلند شد و عصبانی تر به سمت آرتور اومد. آرتور هیچ کس رو تا این حد عصبانی ندیده بود. در یک تصمیم آنی عقبگرد کرد و دوان دوان از جاده ساحلی بیرون رفت. کمی که دور شد پشت سرش رو نگاه کرد. پسر همونجا ایستاده بود و به شلوارش که سوراخ کوچکی روش ایجاد شده بود نگاه میکرد.

هوا تاریک شده بود. غرور آرتور این اجازه رو بهش نمیداد که شب رو بیرون از خونه بگذرونه، ولی چاره ای نداشت. با پولی که داشت اتاقی در هتل اجاره کرد، ولی پول فقط برای یک شب کافی بود. آرتور با قلبی پر از نفرت از پدرش به خواب رفت.

اوتر از پنجره به سیاهی شب خیره شده بود و غم قلبش رو پر کرده بود. هیچ وقت فکر اینکه زندگی ایگرِین به خاطر زندگی دادن به آرتور تموم شد، از سرش بیرون نمیرفت. و همین باعث میشد که هرگز نتونه رفتار خوبی با آرتور داشته باشه، و دل آزردگی اش رو با دستورات مختلف به آرتور، سخت گرفتن بهش، و.. نشون میداد. آرتور حتی رشته ی دانشگاهی اش رو هم مطابق با سلیقه پدرش انتخاب کرده بود؛ تاریخ باستان.

اوتر با خودش فکر کرد که چندروز دور بودن از خونه برای آرتور بد نیست. خودش رو گول میزد و فکر میکرد که مقصر اصلی آرتور هست. در حالی که خودش مقصر تمام این ماجراها بود..

آرتور با اوقاتی تلخ داخل شهر قدم میزد. اول روز به یکی از توالت های عمومی شهر رفته بود تا بلکه بتونه مثلاً حموم کنه؛ چون بدون پول، هتل قبولش نمیکرد. پول کمی که براش مونده بود رو باید نگه میداشت. هر کس که وارد دستشویی میشد نگاه تحقیر آمیزی به اون مینداخت و این نگاه ها برای آرتورِ مغرور خیلی سخت بود.

هوا کاملا تاریک شده بود و آرتور هنوز بی هدف قدم میزد. اواخر پاییز بود و سردی هوا غیر قابل تحمل شده بود. بعد از چندین ساعت پیاده روی بی هدف، دوباره خودشو وسط جاده ساحلی پیدا کرد. آرتور آهسته و با کنجکاوی به سمت ماشین زرد رنگ رفت، وقتی نزدیک ماشین رسید، در ماشین با شدت باز شد، آرتور سریع برگشت و پشتش رو به ماشین کرد. ]یه چیزی تو مایه های سوت زدن و به در و دیوار نگاه کردن! :)) [در حالی که از سرما تقریبا بالا پایین میپرید، به طرف صندلیِ رنگ و رو رفته رفت. با ناراحتی نگاهی به صندلی انداخت.

\- پوف چاره ای ندارم..

روی صندلی دراز کشید و سعی کرد تا خودش رو با لباساش بپوشونه. بعد از چند دقیقه بدنش کاملا بی حس شده بود و احساس میکرد داره یخ میزنه. توی فکر رفته بود و سعی میکرد انگشت های پاهاش رو کمی تکون بده، که با صدای ضربه ای به صندلی به هوا پرید.

\- یا خدااا چه خبر شده؟!

با ترس دور و برش رو نگاه کرد، سایه ی شخصی رو نزدیک صندلی دید. تکه چوبی که کنار صندلی افتاده بود برداشت و عقب رفت.

\- نترس پرنسس، منم.

آرتور نه تنها ترسش کمتر نشد، بلکه حالت تهاجمی بیشتری به خودش گرفت.

\- ببین اون فقط یه شوخی بود خب؟ برات یه شلوار دیگه میخرم! قبوله؟

پسر بلند خندید و جلوتر اومد.

\- یه وریِ معتاد به چی میخندی؟؟

پسر تقریبا نزدیک آرتور رسیده بود. به طور ناگهانی نوک انگشتش رو به بینی آرتور چسبوند. آرتور جا خورد و سرشو عقب کشید.

\- داری یخ میزنی!

\- اوه آره ممنون که گفتی!

آرتور روی صندلی نشست و لباسش رو بیشتر دورش پیچید. پسر صندلی رو دور زد و کنار آرتور نشست. آرتور کمی ازش فاصله گرفت. پسر نگاهی به آرتور انداخت و بعد چیزی رو که همراهش آورده بود بین فاصله خودش و آرتور روی صندلی گذاشت.

\- اعتیاد مسری نیستا. من چیزی ندارم که ازم بترسی.

آرتور جواب نداد. زخم کوچیک گوشه دهن پسر، باعث شد یاد مشتی که بهش زد بیفته. حس قلدر بودن دوباره توی وجودش رشد کرد. نگاهی به وسیله روی صندلی انداخت و گفت:

\- این چیه؟

\- بهش میگن فلاسک.

\- جدی؟ شبیه هرچی هست غیر از فلاسک.

\- خب.. تا وقتی تو وضعیت من نباشی معنی خلاقیت رو نمیفهمی! بس که مخت بی استفاده میمونه.

پسر ریز خندید. آرتور از اینکه پسر دستش می انداخت حرص میخورد. پسر از مثلا (!) فلاسک که شاملِ چند قطعه فلزِ به هم جوش خورده بود، مایعی داغ توی دو لیوان ریخت و یکی رو به سمت آرتور گرفت. آرتور با تردید به محتویات لیوان و به خود لیوان نگاهی انداخت.

\- ببین من هرچی هم باشم، تمیزم. میتونی خودت لباسام رو ببینی که یه ذره کثیفی روشون نیست.

حق با اون بود. به علاوه آرتور تقریبا یخ زده بود. لیوان رو از دستش گرفت و پرسید:

\- حالا چی توش هست؟

پسر با مکث جواب داد:

\- یه جور معجونه.. وقتی مادرم زنده بود برام درست میکرد.

آرتور زیرچشمی نگاهی به پسر انداخت. ]خب من خسته شدم از بس نوشتم پسره! اسمشو میشه لطف کنی بپرسی؟؟ :|[

\- من تحقیرت کردم، بهت مشت زدم.. نکنه اون یکی دیگه بود؟

پسر شونه هاشو بالا انداخت و گفت:

\- بهم یاد دادن کینه ای نباشم.

\- .. اسم من آرتوره.

\- مرلین.


	2. Chapter 2

\- .. اسم من آرتوره.

\- مرلین.

آرتور خنده رو توی صدای مرلین تشخیص داد، سرش رو سمت مرلین چرخوند. گوشه لب های مرلین بالا رفته بود و برجستگیِ استخوون های گونه اش توی نورِ کم کاملا پیدا بود. آرتور با خودش فکر کرد کجای حرفش خنده دار بود..؟

\- تو دختری؟؟ این استخوون های گونه چیه دیگه؟؟

لبخند مرلین پر رنگ تر شد.

\- هان؟؟ چرا میخندی خو؟؟؟

مرلین جوابی نداد و به لیوانش خیره شد. آرتور بیخیال جواب سؤالش شد و محتویات لیوان رو مزه کرد.

\- فوق العادست! خیلی خوشمزه است.

مرلین به لبخندی کفایت کرد. سیگاری از جیبش بیرون آورد و روشنش کرد. پک های عمیقی بهش میزد انگار که روحش داخل اون یه نخ سیگاره و باید با تمام وجود اون رو داخل بدنش بکشه. نگاهی به آرتور انداخت، سیگار رو سمتش گرفت.

\- یه نخ میخوای؟

\- نع. من سیگار نمیکشم.

مرلین شونه هاشو بالا انداخت. بعد از چند دقیقه با کنجکاوی پرسید:

\- از خونه فرار کردی؟

\- آره.

\- از سر و وضعت معلومه مثل پرنسس ها زندگی میکنی.. چرا فرار کردی؟

آرتور جواب نداد. مرلین پرسید:

\- کجا خودتو میشوری؟

\- لعنتی حتی فکرشم نمیتونی بکنی! تو توالت عمومی. توی عمرم کاری شرم آورتر از این انجام نداده بودم.

\- چرا مراکز ورزشی رو امتحان نمیکنی؟

\- واسه چی؟!

\- واسه شرکت تو المپیک! واسه تمیز شدن دیگه.

\- همم بد فکری نیست!

\- اگه خواستی فردا با هم میریم که نشونت بدم.

\- هوم.. باشه..

بلند شد و سمت ماشینِ پارک شده رفت. آرتور با تردید بلند شد. نگاهی به ماشین انداخت و دنبال مرلین راه افتاد.

\- اینجا خونته؟

\- بله، قصد مسخره کردن که نداری؟؟

\- نه.

مرلین نگاهی به صندلی که کوله آرتور کنارش روی زمین بود انداخت.

\- میخوای با هم بخوابیم؟

\- چییییییییییی؟؟؟ منظورت چیه؟؟؟! حرفشم نزن!

مرلین با بهت به آرتور نگاه کرد. آرتور چشم هاش گرد شده بود و عقب عقب میرفت.

\- من.. فقط گفتم شاید روی اون صندلی یخ بزنی همین.

آرتور چند لحظه به مرلین خیره موند، از قضاوت بیجایی که کرده بود عصبانی شد. همونطور که با خشم سمت صندلی میرفت گفت:

\- نه یخ نمیزنم نگران نباش!

مرلین رفتن آرتور رو نگاه کرد. شونه بالا انداخت و داخل ماشینش شد.

آرتور چشماشو باز کرد. احساس میکرد مثل یه تیکه چوب شده. سعی کرد خودشو تکون بده ولی فقط از روی صندلی پایین افتاد. زیر لب فحش داد.

\- لعنتیییییییی! مرلیـــــن! مرلیـــــن!

بعد از چند دقیقه پاهای مرلین رو دید که جلوی صورتش ایستادن.

\- مرلییییین! به چی میخندی؟؟

\- معلومه. به تو.

آرتور چشماش رو بست و سعی کرد داد نزنه. با احساس دستی روی بدنش چشماشو تا آخرین حد باز کرد.

\- چه غلطی داری میکنی مرلین؟!؟!؟!

\- دارم بدن خشک شده جنابعالی رو گرم میکنم.

\- اِم.. خب.. این چه کاریه؟

\- پس چیکار کنم؟؟! دارم ماساژ میدم که بدنت گرم بشه دیگه.

آرتور با یه دستش که میتونست کمی حرکت بده، دست مرلین رو کنار زد.

\- نمیخواد بسه، بدنم گرم شد.

مرلین بلند شد و دستاشو داخل جیبش کرد. آرتور با مشقت از جا بلند شد و سعی کرد بدن خشک شده اش رو گرم تر بکنه.

\- چطور خوابیدی؟

\- اصلاً خنده دار نیست مرلین، خفه شو..

مرلین با خنده شونه هاشو بالا انداخت و روی صندلی نشست. سیگاری از جیبش بیرون آورد و روشن کرد. آرتور نگاهی به مرلین انداخت و گفت:

\- من میرم یه قدمی تو شهر بزنم.

مرلین سرشو تکون داد و به پک زدن به سیگارش ادامه داد. آرتور از جاده ساحلی بیرون رفت.

مرگانا کنار پدرش نشست و سعی کرد صحبت آرتور رو پیش بکشه.

\- پدر.. آرتور دیشب خونه نیومد.. نگـ..

\- هیس نمیخوام دربارش بشنوم! فکر کرده با فرار کردن چی رو میخواد ثابت کنه؟؟ بذار بره.

\- ولی اونـ..

\- مرگانا این بحث تموم شده است.

مرگانا با ناامیدی به پدرش خیره شد..

آرتور با قهوه ای در دستش وارد جاده ساحلی شد. دور و برش رو نگاه کرد.

\- دنبال من میگردی؟

آرتور با ترس برگشت.

\- میشه ترسوندن من رو تمومش کنی؟

\- نه چون سرگرمی خوبیه.

آرتور میخواست شروع به غر زدن بکنه، که چشمش به زخم گوشه دهن مرلین افتاد. خونِ زخم خشک شده بود ولی مشخص بود که تازست. مرلین متوجه نگاه خیره آرتور شد. در حالی که کمی تلو تلو میخورد برگشت و سمت ماشین رفت.

\- هی.. از کی کتک خوردی؟؟

\- فکر کن از تو.

داخل ماشین خم شد و ساکی رو بیرون آورد.

\- بریم؟

\- هان؟ کجا؟

\- مرکز ورزشی.

\- آهان!.. آره بریم.

\- وای عجب جاییه!

مرلین لبخند زد. لباس هاش رو درآورد و داخل قفسه گذاشت و وارد بخش استخر شد. آرتور هم وارد شد. مرلین به سمت تخته پرش رفت.

\- هاها نگو که میخوای این کارو بکنی!

مرلین جواب نداد. از پله های تخته بالا رفت و بدنش رو خم کرد. بعد از چند ثانیه خودش رو به سمت جلو پرتاب کرد، پاهاش از تخته جدا شد، دست هاش آب رو شکافت و وارد استخر شد. آرتور با بهت به مرلین نگاه کرد. مرلین از داخل آب به آرتور خندید و دست هاش رو توی آب به حرکت درآورد. آرتور از پله های تخته پرش بالا رفت. بدنش رو خم کرد و داخل آب پرید. سرش رو بیرون آورد و لبخند پیروزمندانه ای به مرلین زد، مرلین اما توی دنیای خودش بود و بی توجه به اطراف، آهسته شنا میکرد.

آرتور و مرلین کنار جاده ساحلی، جایی یک ردیف دیوار با پله از سطح زمین جدا شده بودند، نشسته بودند. مرلین بالای پله ها دراز کشیده بود و سیگارش را پک میزد. آرتور روی بالاترین پله نشسته بود و به ماشین هایی که گه گاهی از جاده رد میشدند نگاه میکرد.

\- میخوای امتحان کنی؟

\- نه ممنون.

مرلین خنده کوتاهی کرد. از روی پله بلند شد و کنار آرتور نشست.

\- باید قبلنا حشیش میکشیدی نه؟.. پوف فکر کنم هیچی بدتر از الکل نیست.

فکر آرتور سمت وقت هایی رفت که پدرش با الکل مست میکرد..

\- بعضی اوقات هروئین میکشم.

آرتور با بهت به سمت مرلین برگشت.

\- یا خدا!

مرلین به آرتور خیره موند.

\- چرا میکِشی؟!

\- چون منو از این واقعیت لعنتی دور میکنه.

\- .. واقعیت تو واقعا اینقدر بده؟

چند ثانیه سکوت..

\- پدرم.. وقتی مادرم مُرد منو سرزنش میکرد. من رو از خونه بیرون انداخت و.. از این چیزا.

آرتور بهت زده به نور ماشین ها خیره مونده بود. سعی کرد بدون اینکه به وضعیتِ خودش فکر کنه، مرلین رو نصیحت کنه.

\- فقط چون یکی تورو سرزنش کرده و بیرون انداخته.. دلیل نمیشه کم بیاری..

\- این کاریه که تو میکنی؟..

آرتور نمیفهمید چطور کسی میتونه تا این حد شبیه به اون باشه.. چطور کسی میتونه تا این حد اونو غافلگیر کنه.. ترجیح داد بحث رو ادامه نده.

\- این ماشین ها کجا میرن؟؟

مرلین لبخند شیطانی ای زد. از جا بلند شد و به سمت یکی از ماشین هایی که چند دقیقه پیش پارک شده بود، رفت. سیگار نصفه تمومش رو وسط راه روی زمین انداخت. خم شد و آهسته به ماشین نزدیک تر شد. سرش رو کمی بالا آورد و داخل ماشین رو دید زد. پسر و دختری داخل ماشین نشسته بودند و تا حد مرگ همدیگر رو میبوسیدند. مرلین بلند شد و با دست هاش به صورت رگباری روی سقف ماشین ضربه زد.. دختر داخل ماشین چند بار جیغ زد و دور و برش رو نگاه کرد. آرتور ناخوآگاه لبخندی روی لبش جا گرفت. پسر سرش رو سمت پنجره چرخوند و مرلین رو دید که عقب عقب میرفت. درِ ماشین رو با شدت باز کرد و پیاده شد، زیپ شلوارش رو بست و کمربندش رو نصفه نیمه جا داد. با صورتی که از خشم قرمز شده بود دنبال مرلین دوید و پشت سر هم فحش از دهنش خارج شد. مرلین سرعتش رو بیشتر کرد و به سمت آرتور دوید.

لبخند روی لب آرتور خشک شد. زیر لب فحشی به مرلین داد و عقبگرد کرد، از درگاه بین دیوار گذشت و شروع به دویدن کرد. مرد که یک لحظه از فحش دادن غافل نمیشد، پشت سر آنها بود. کمی که دور شدند، مرد بیخیال شد و برگشت. آرتور سرعتش را کم کرد. مرلین به آرتور رسید و مستانه خندید. آرتور در حالی که نفس نفس میزد، نگاهی به مرلین انداخت و شروع به خندیدن کرد..

سروصدایی داخل فضای استخر پیچید و گروهی از دخترها همراه یک مربی وارد شدند. بین گروه کثیری از دخترهای سفیدپوست، دختری با پوست تیره خودنمایی میکرد. موهای دختر فر بود و چشم های مهربونی داشت. گروه به سمت قسمتی از استخر رفت و دخترها وارد آب شدند. ظاهرا کلاس یوگای داخل آب (!) بود. مربی آنها موزیک رو از دستگاهِ پخشِ موزیک play کرد.

آرتور زیر آب محکم به چیزی خورد، سرش رو از آب بیرون آورد. دختر تیره پوست با لبخند به آرتور نگاه میکرد.

\- من واقعا عذر میخوام!

\- نه، من عذر میخوام.

چند ثانیه به هم خیره موندند. دختر دستشو سمت آرتور دراز کرد.

\- گوین.

آرتور دست دختر رو گرفت و فشرد.

\- گوین.. آرتور!

\- خوشبختم آرتور.. خوب شنا میکنی!

\- ممنون..!

صدای مربی بلند شد و به گوین گفت که حرف زدن رو بذاره برای بعد. آرتور با لبخند به گوین سر تکون داد و از گروه فاصله گرفت.

کنار مرلین به دیواره استخر تکیه داده بود و به گوین خیره نگاه میکرد.

\- خیلی خوشگلن نه؟.. ولی.. تو فقط به یکیشون خیره شدی.. فقط امیدوارم اونی که اونجاست نباشه.. حتی منم میتونم بهتر از اون انجامش بدم!

\- نه! اون نیست.. ببین اگه بهت بگم..

\- قول میدم چیزی نگم. لبام مهر و مومه.

\- .. اونی که پوستش تیره است.

\- خوبه..

مرلین با شیطنت به آرتور نگاه میکرد.

\- ببند مرلین.

\- من که چیزی نگفتم!

\- نه ولی میخواستی بگی.

مرلین ریز خندید.

\- چرا نمیری و بهش نمیگی؟

\- آره حتماً! سلام من آرتورم و از خونه ام فرار کردم! نظرت چیه شام رو با هم بخوریم؟

مرلین خندید، آرتور دستش رو پشت مرلین گذاشت و داخل استخر هلش داد.

آرتور از صبح همراه مرلین دنبال کار میگشت، ولی هیچ کجا بدون آدرس محل زندگی اون رو قبول نمیکردند. نزدیک ظهر بود و از آخرین شرکت بیرون اومدند. مرلین نسبت به نگاه هایی که مردم بهش مینداختند بی اعتنا بود و آرتور سعی میکرد جوری راه بره که همراه مرلین به نظر نرسه. مرلین ناگهان ایستاد. آرتور بعد از چند قدم برگشت و نگاهش کرد. مرلین به دو مرد که کمی جلوتر ایستاده بودند خیره مونده بود. در حالی که نگاهش رو از مرد ها برنمیداشت، به آرتور گفت:

\- اِم، تو برو آرتور، من بعداً بهت میرسم..

\- مشکلی پیش اومده مرلین؟

مرلین به سمت دو مرد راه افتاد. با اضطراب گفت: ..


End file.
